


Moving On

by ranlock



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP
Genre: Angst, Arguments, But not that much, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Karlnapity, Moving On, Nightmares, schlatt was terrible, tubbo and quackity need therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranlock/pseuds/ranlock
Summary: Quackity hated throwing up. He didn’t like how it burned in his throat. He didn’t like the pain that came with it. But it just kept coming.He kneeled over the toilet weekly, holding on for support. Another nightmare, it seems like he couldn’t even sleep now without having one. It was about Schlatt, most of them are anyways. He really wanted them to stop but they just wouldn’t.————-Quackity wants his nightmares to end, so he meets with the only other person who worked under Schlatt for help.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis| Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Moving On

Quackity hated throwing up. He didn’t like how it burned in his throat. He didn’t like the pain that came with it. But it just kept coming.

He kneeled over the toilet weekly, holding on for support. Another nightmare, it seems like he couldn’t even sleep now without having one. It was about Schlatt, most of them are anyways. He really wanted them to stop but they just wouldn’t. 

Soon the hurling stopped and all Quackity could do is flush and push his back against the wall. He stared at the wall on the opposite side and didn’t do anything for a moment. Taking in the mix of emotions. Then he heard a shift from the hallway and someone lightly knocking on the bathroom door. 

“Q? Are you alright in there?” It sounded like Karl. He sounded like he just woke up, well he did. He didn’t respond, not really wanting to admit that he’s seconds from crying. 

Silence stayed for a moment until Karl spoke up again, “Was… was it another nightmare Alex?” Quackity thought about how to respond to the question and responded with a low grunt that was a signal for yes. 

“Can I come in?” Fuck, he could feel the tears coming. He didn’t like crying in front of anyone, but he didn’t want to push Karl away. He made another sound of approval and the door opened slowly. Quackity couldn’t really see him, tears blurring his vision. His figure approached him and squatted down. He raised his arms, which made Quackity flinch. 

“Ah, can I hug you?” Quackity shook his head and held out his hands, which Karl took into his. Karl’s hands were delicate, fragile, to Quackity’s which were filled with scars. The tears finally fell from his eyes and he could see a bit better. He could see Karl’s tired and worried expression. He didn’t like waking his fiancés up with stupid stuff like this. He doesn’t even sleep in the same room as them for that exact reason. He doesn’t want to hurt them accidently.

Karl broke the silence first, “Is there any way I could help Alex? I’ll stay here until you feel better or- “

“I’m sorry for waking you up. I-- I hate doing this shit to you and Sap.” Quackity said through tears and a strained voice. He always says this every time, like a broken record.

“No, no, no it’s alright Q, none of us are bothered by you. Nick might not be awake right now, but I know he cares about you lots.” His voice sounded so sincere. So sweet. He’s never had that with Schlatt. Sweet lies about how much he cares about him was the closest thing he got. He thought about the dream he had. He’s never told Karl and Sapnap his dreams in depth, but they knew they were about Schlatt.

“He… He never cared about me. I wonder what would’ve happened if I never left him, Karl. I’d probably be dead right fucking besides him. It’s what I deserve anyways, for causing him to have that much power. To ruin everyone’s lives.” He didn’t know why he said that. He never rambled but it seems like this will be a first. “You know, you were in my dream. You and Nick. He… he tried to hurt you guys. He said it was my fault and then forced me to hurt you guys. I couldn’t stop I wanted to I really wanted to Karl but I-I couldn’t I really-“ He couldn’t continue, his voice was lost to his tears. A choking sob came out and he let go of Karl’s hands to cover his face. He didn’t want to see the expression Karl wore on his face, the realization that he’s a monster.

Karl didn’t move at first, but then he rubbed Quackity’s back. Usually when Quackity’s like this, he rubs his back and rummages through his hair. He’s usually the one to wake up to Quackity’s meltdowns, he was a light sleeper. Karl hummed lightly, a tune that he’d sing to Quackity when they cuddle. He knew he couldn’t cuddle with him right now; it would make things worse. Karl closed his eyes and continued rubbing his back and humming, waiting for Quackity to calm down a bit. It was helping, and after a long moment, his sobbing became sniffling. 

“Alex.” He heard Quackity whimper, “If you think telling me that would make me feel differently of you, I’d never. I know your dreams aren’t something you can control, and I know you don’t want to hurt me or Sap. I still love you, no matter if you think differently.” 

Quackity didn’t respond, but he let the words sink in. He exhaled shakily and stared at his feet for a bit. It was kind of cold. He never liked sleeping in much, a dark blue t shirt and black shorts. No beanie either, his hair was a mess. Karl always wore a hoodie to sleep, a different one from the one he always wears. It was cute on him. 

He thought about his next move. “I think— I’m going to take a shower Karl. And go to sleep.” He said finally.

“Is there anything else I could do? Maybe have something to eat after you take a shower?” Karl fretted. Quackity had a tiny chuckle from that. 

“No but thank you for this. It helped me for the night.” He said sincerely. He then got up and walked over to the shower but stumbled in the process because his legs went to sleep. Karl rushed to his side and balanced him, so he didn’t fall. Quackity gritted his teeth as cold sweat started forming.

“How about this Q, sit over there for a bit and I’ll turn on the shower for you. Give me your clothes too.” Karl said, his breath tickling Quackity’s neck.

“So… you want to see me naked?”

Karl’s breath hitched and he moved his head back, “N-No you knew exactly what I meant! I’ll go get a change of clothes, and then wait outside the door for you to give me your clothes.” Quackity laughed quietly at that. Karl was so cute.

Karl walked him to the toilet seat, and he sat down. He then went to turn on the shower to an in between of warm and hot and walked out of the bathroom. “Just open the door slightly and toss it out babe.”

Quackity sat there for a bit and took in the lack of company again. It was cold, but the steam from the shower was shifting the temperature. He removed his shirt, realizing the amount of cold sweat that collected from it. How long has it even been? He shook his head from getting distracted again and took the rest of his clothing out. Then he slightly opened the door and threw it out, hitting Karl’s leg in the process. Karl tossed him the change of clothes in exchange. 

“I’m gonna leave this on your bed.” Karl stopped talking, like he was rethinking of what to say next, “And, if you want, I’ll leave the door open for me and Sap’s room.” Quackity hummed in response. 

“Good night Alex. I love you, you know.”

“I love you too... Sorry about waking you again. Have a good night Karl.”

Karl’s footsteps grow lower and Quackity stepped in the shower. He probably wasn’t going to sleep with them, he’d felt like a burden. He exhaled as the water rushed down his back, the water dancing on his body. It was slightly hot, but cold water wouldn’t help him go back to sleep. He might just take a quick nap and wake up early. He does that often and it helps with sleep and avoiding nightmares. 

He ran his hands through his hair and thought up things to do tomorrow. Plans on Vegas are almost done, it was like he had a free day. He couldn’t hang with Sapnap, he was going to do something in the Neather. He didn’t want to bother Karl again… Maybe visit someone else? 

Quackity hands shifted from his hair and to his face, rubbing the place he got the scar from. The first person he could think about was Tubbo. Tubbo. He hasn’t had a convo with him in a while. He knows that Tubbo made a new country, Snowchester, but he found it rather pointless. He was always worried for the kid and his allegiances. He didn’t trust how close he was to Ranboo, how Ranboo was closer to Dream then it made him comfortable about.  _ Trust no one Tubbo _ . 

Maybe he could ask Tubbo on some advice on how to get over Schlatt. He never understood the kid well, he always kept things to himself. Always getting spoken over by people. Well, he did that to Tubbo at times, so he isn’t a saint. Butcher Army was a project that blinded him, almost in a literal sense. Tubbo wasn’t even for it at first, wanting peace.

Then again, Tubbo’s presidency was a quiet one. The biggest decision he’d made was exiling Tommy, which he still found rather harsh but, it made sense to do so in hindsight. If he wanted to preserve L’manberg, it was the rational thing to do. Tubbo reminded him of himself. When he was under Schlatt. 

Quackity turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing the nearest towel and wrapping it around his waist. He decided, he’s going to visit Tubbo tomorrow. Old Vice President and Right-hand man together again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first series? Yeahhh im planning to make this three chapters but this was kind of a set up chapter? idk but i hoped you liked it stay tunedd :]


End file.
